Zalphar the Green
A scholar of old Dalaran that spent most of his time studying in the forests, rather than the libraries. He found more joy and comfort with the beauty of the forest life than the companionship of his competitive scholars. It was due to this behavior, that the citizens of old Dalaran began to call him Zalphar "the Green"; most viewed him as a Hedge Wizard. Today, Zalphar can often be found roaming the forests of Azeroth, but on the occasions of being summoned, he makes his way to the major cities. Biography When news of the plague first swept across Lordaeron, Zalphar left Dalaran and fled to the Island of Kul Tiras to wait out the plague. After some time, Zalphar received word that Jaina Proudmoore and her father were sailing west to the lands of Kalimdor to escape the disease and required several ships from Kul Tiras to join them; Zalphar followed. After joining the newly established foothold of (what was to be) Theramore, Zalphar was put on assignment to explore the northern part of the continent. It was there where Zalphar's exploration party was ambushed and killed by Murlocs. Zalphar escapes, only to then be captured and taken prisoner by a Kaldorei hunting party. The Kaldorei incapacitate Zalphar, resulting in impaired memory loss. While being escorted up to Kaldorei territory, the same Murloc tribe pursues and ambushes them. Though outnumbered, Zalphar aids his captors to fend off the Murlocs once more. The Kaldorei are moved by Zalphar's actions and, after negotiation, allow his release. They then gifted Zalphar a green, wide-brimmed, pointy hat based on his description of the Dalaran clothing style. After his release and still suffering from memory loss, Zalphar wondered Northern Kalimdor for quite some time until he met and joined a diverse group of carnies of The Darkmoon Faire. Zalphar served as an illusionist for the Faire until all of his memory had finally returned. Zalphar returned to Theramore and then ventured to the new location of Dalaran in Northrend where he finally joined the order of the Magus Senate of Dalaran; he now serves as an Ambassador to Darnassus. Description Zalphar appears old with long hair and a white beard that extends to the middle of his chest. He wears a pointy green hat that was given to him by the Kaldorei and wields one of the four enchanted staffs bestowed to him. Zalphar is often seen traveling on his Steed, Hippogryph, or Grove Warden. Current Status August 13th, 38 LC : The drums of war ring out. After many years, Zalphar the Green will once again return to Kul Tiras, not to hide, but to search for aid during this time of war. He remains wary of the Kul Tiran's. He's not so sure if they will be so welcoming this time around. Past Documented Active History July 31st, 38 LC : The years of staying in Teldrassil has come to an end, the great tree has burned. Many innocent lives were lost; many Zalphar could not save. War has been brought against life itself. There is no more running. Zalphar the Green will lend his aid once more. September 20th, 36 LC : Following the years residing in Teldrassil, Zalphar the Green answers the call of Malfurion to pick up arms and lend aid against the corruptive forces threatening the Emerald Dream. November 12th, 34 LC: Zalphar the Green has made the decision not to enter the re-opened Dark Portal; chances for survival are slim. He will stay behind with some of the remaining Magus Senate members and continue his appointed duties as Ambassador to Darnassus. Zalphar can not abandon the forest life of Azeroth that he fights so hard to protect. November 4th, 34 LC: Zalphar the Green is rescued during a small covert sabotage mission, lead by Vindicator Zendros of the Shadows of Argus, against the Iron Horde in Blackrock Mountain. The draenei of that order send the survivors to Stormwind to recover from their wounds. Zalphar has now fully recovered and is in meditation to decide whether he will pass through the portal and fight, or stay behind and continue to protect what he has fought for on Azeroth. October 14th, 34 LC : Once located in Nethergarde Keep, Zalphar the Green is now missing in action after the invasion of the Iron Horde. Found by Vindicator Zendros on a survivor rescue mission, the only items recovered in the ruins of Nethergarde that belonged to Zalphar was his green wizard hat (torn) and a flattened Magus Senate communicator ring found along the path to Blackrock Mountain. These items were returned to Verus Baelheit of the Magus Senate. September 1st, 34 LC : By request and getting approval from the Inner Council of the Magus Senate, Zalphar now has his focus set on the Blasted Lands. He is stationed in Nethergarde Keep to keep watch over the land due to the recent events of demonic cult rituals; he serves as an eye for the Senate. Zalphar will still continue to make weekly visits to Darnassus to keep up with his duties as an ambassador. Past Campaigns Battle for Stonetalon: Ambassador to Darnassus, Zalphar acts as the bridge between theMagus Senate of DalaranMagus Senate of Dalaran and the Kaldorei order of the Hand of the Goddess . Here, Zalphar and the Magus Senate lend aid to their Kaldorei allies and achieve their goal in retaking Stonetalon Mountains. Infinite Possibilities: With his knowledge of nature and history, Zalphar aids the Magus Senate in stopping the arcane disturbances that had arisen across Azeroth. It was here where he ended the lives of two of the twelve "dark" time-alternate members of the Senate that had entered into our timeline. Through the Dark Portal: Answering the call of Senate member Vesiana Sinclair, Zalphar aids in several battles and claims victory against cultists that have been summoning demons in the Blasted Lands. Becoming unsettled, Zalphar now sets his sights upon the Blasted Lands and aid Vesiana Sinclair in keeping watch. Fun Facts *The character Zalphar was created years ago for the board game Dungeons and Dragons. Both Zalphar's from D&D and WoW are visually similar. *Back during the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, Zalphar was originally created in WoW as a joke amongst close friends (who played on the PvP server, Ysondre) as a reference to our D&D campaign. As a low level alt, he was only used for bank space on that realm. *Zalphar was chosen for the first "Senate Spotlight" in the Volume 1 issue of ''The Violet Eye Times. . ''He is also mentioned in Vol 3. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Human Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Hand of the Goddess Category:Dalaranian